


A Mouse Amongst Lionesses

by drippingwithsin



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Power Play, Sexual Fantasy, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: Witnessing a fight for the status of top-dog, Vera finds out something about herself.





	A Mouse Amongst Lionesses

**Author's Note:**

> If Vera's seems OOC in the fantasies especially the one with Bea) it's because they're well, fantasies.

 

It begins with a fight. A not so simple brutal animalistic brawl in the courtyard between two of Wentworth’s top bitches. Doyle and Smith. The women had been postering, glaring and hissing obscenities at each other for weeks now so their fight should have been predictable.

 

Emphasis on the word  _should_.

 

Yet because of certain blind(guile) dark eyes it hadn’t been. An unknown lesson was to be learned. The gambler has placed their bet.

 

They tore at each other like beasts. Punching, scratching and kicking mercilessly at each other. Usually, such battles only occur away from the prying eyes of screws, but for some unknown reason, they decide to do out in the open. In front of everyone.

 

Another lesson is to be learned. This one obvious. Only the foolishly brave come out on top.

 

Sculpted biceps bulge, gleaming in the sunlight as well defined abdominals ripple underneath sweat-soaked white tank tops. They bare teeth. Use claw.

 

It’s raw. Primitive. _Intoxicating_.

 

Vera’s breathing picks up. Something pulsates below. Her body alights in trickling flames and she can only stand there like a slack-jawed idiot as the scene plays out.

 

An immense blur passes by her and the true predator of Wentworth joins the array. A hand scruffing each of their slim necks Joan wrenches the two notoriously formidable women apart with the ease of a mother parting her squabbling children.

 

The show of strength sends another wave of heat washing over Vera. Oh, God. A tongue peaks out licking trembling lips.

 

The two prisoners stand, glaring at each other and bloody. Literally licking their wounds. Teeth and tongue stain red.

 

Fuck.

 

Vera slips away and nearly runs to the restroom. Thighs damp with shame. She rushes to the sink and splashes cold water on her face then looks at herself in the mirror. Her face is flushed and eyes are blown. What the fuck was wrong with her?

 

She asked that very question countless times throughout the rest of the day. Though no answers came forth just another gush of uncomfortable stickiness between her legs.

 

A deep cleansing sigh.

 

Laying on her mattress in only a pair of pyjamas, Vera goes over the day’s events thoroughly. In all her years in corrections not once has she been turned on so much by prisoners. Yes, the occasional one turns her head. But that’s normal. Isn’t it? But what about Joan? She thinks about them.  

 

Bea the strong silent brooder.

 

Franky the animal.

 

Joan the malevolent beast.

 

They swirl in her mind. All alike, but not. Bulging with muscles and malice. They showed no mercy gliding, striding with purpose through the prison halls surrounded by their alluring alpha female aura.

 

Heat settles in Vera’s stomach and she gulps.

 

No, this wasn’t happening.

 

Couldn't be happening.

 

But the siren's song is much too strong to resist and deep down in the darkest corner of her mind the deputy didn't want to. Despite the overwhelming shame and plain out disgust. Her hands, of their own accord, begin to roam.

 

Eyes slip shut.

 

_She’s in the showers, waiting patiently. The water shuts off. Shower curtain drawls back. Bea steps out, bare and dripping._

 

_A warrior goddess free of bloody conquests. She stands a glowing proud figure even in amongst the grimy tiles and rusted faucets._

 

_Chocolate eyes immediately spotting Vera across the room, Bea startles and snatches a towel from the rack to quickly cover herself._

 

_“_ _Jesus Fuck! What are you doing in here!?”_

 

_Following in the large steps of her mentor, Vera slowly saunters over, coming so close their breaths nearly mingle. She inhales deeply, relishing in the scent of soap, fresh honey and sin. Her core clenches hungrily. Soon._

 

_“Hello, Bea.”_

 

Vera slides her hand into the waistband of her pyjamas, idly skimming the elastic of her knickers. A soft moan escapes her lips as she slips inside.

 

_“Word has it you’re having a bit of a difficult time remaining on top.”_

 

_“What the fuck are you going on about, Vinegar Tits? I'm not having a 'diffcult time.'” She spats harshly, tightening her grip on the towel._

 

_The hateful nickname is meant to skew and maim but Vera can see it for what it is; a deteriorate._

 

_“You’ve become weak and the prisoners are beginning to sense it.” Vera states simply. Using the tone she’s become far too accustomed to over the months._

 

_Bea glares back. An ugly retort at the tip of her tongue._

 

 _“But I can help you stay on top..._ **_If_ ** _you let me.”  She adds after a beat. Tossing a line out, she waits for a bite._

 

_Aggravation turns to suspicious curiosity. And there it is; a nibble._

 

_“And how are you’re going to do that, huh? Pull a miracle out of your ass.” Bea goads, full of attitude and hot air._

 

_“No, but I will make sure the women get their conjugal visits. And it will be all thanks to you.” Vera reaches out and plucks the fabric dangerously close to the top dog’s breasts._

 

_A mulling pause._

 

_“Alright, then but what’s the catch. I know there's one or you wouldn’t be in here acting all mini freakish.”_

 

_A slow curling smile. Vera’s eyes travel pointedly over Bea’s body and she licks her lips._

 

_“What the fuck? No! I’m not a lezzo!” She scowls clutching the towel closer to her person._

 

_Ignoring her, Vera moves closer. Bea steps back. They play out this dance until the latter’s back finally hits the wall._

 

Vera’s hand moves downward, stroking outer lips softly before parting them with her middle finger. She idly runs it back and forth.

 

_“Nobody has to know. This will just be our little secret, yeah?” Vera’s hand lands on her thigh and begins to languidly glide along the silken skin._

 

_“I-I,” Bea’s sputters. Brain short-circuiting when the unwelcome touch reaches home._

 

_Vera shushes her as she gently caresses surprisingly drenched folds._

 

Two fingers join the third, pressing against her throbbing clit. Vera begins to circle. Slowly at first. Then faster.  

 

Fantasy mirrors reality.

 

_Bea mews and bucks into Vera's hand. In consequence, also losing her grip on the towel. It falls to the floor in a heavy heap. Leaving her bare for greedy eyes._

 

_“So I ask you again, Bea.”  Vera drinks in the freshly exposed skin like a dying man. Dusty nipples and dark curls stand out tantalizing against slightly tanned skin. Fucking gorgeous. “Do we have a deal?”_

 

_“I-uh I-yes.”_

 

_“ExcellenT.”_

 

_With one last maddening smile, Alice sinks to her knees before the red queen._

 

Vera rips her pyjamas and knickers down. Then picks up where she left off. Her fingers slipping this way and that in the copious amount of fluid. God, it feels so fucking good.

 

_Vera leans forward, cranes her head and begins her worship, running her tongue over slick folds. She groans at the sweet heady taste. The top-dog truly is a Queen Bee._

 

_Bea throws her head back. Her crimson mane sticking to the dewy tile as she grits her teeth in a vain attempt to stifle a moan._

 

_Vera hums and begins to work in earnest, licking over every centimetre before thrusting inside._

 

_There’s a sharp gasp and a hesitant, albeit eager hand lands on the back of Vera’s head, pulling her in deeper._

 

Vera swallows with difficulty and slips in two fingers, beginning to pump immediately. She curls them just right, following with a brush of the clit. “Fuck,”

 

The scene changes.

 

_A riot is in full swing, Wentworth is in chaos and Vera is just turning the corner to investigate when someone grasps her arm, yanks and brutally slams her against the wall._

 

_Franky’s face appears merely a breath’s away from her own. “Where you think you goin’, eh Vinegar tits?”_

 

_“Lemme go, Doyle.” Vera hisses struggling against the iron hold._

 

_The grip tightens._

 

_“Don’t think so, girly.” Franky reaches up squeezing Vera’s left tit and grins suggestively. “Nah, see I think me and you gonna have a little fun, yeah.”_

 

Keeping a steady pace, Vera quickly slips a hand underneath one of the cups of her bra and palms her breast roughly, tweaking the nipple.

 

_Franky roughly shucks the wool skirt up around her hips, rips off a pair of lacy knickers, and plunges a single digit inside._

 

With a wail, Vera arches against her hand as the other hand remains busy with her breasts. Another finger is added and she begins pumping vigorously, using the heel of her hand to grind against her clitoris. Oh, God.

 

_“So fucking tight,” Franky hisses with dirty glee. Then grins like the fiend she is. “And what is this? Got wettie for a prisoner, do ya?”_

 

_“Stop.” Vera grits out, wiggling madly against the bigger woman._

 

_A mouse captured in the jaws of a jackal. She can only squeak her protests._

 

_Picking up speed, Franky plunges a second finger deep alongside the first._

 

_A groan of pleasure manages to escape Vera’s clenched lips and instead of fighting she begins to claw desperately at tattoos adding her own marks to the works of art as she pulls her in._

 

_“Fucking knew you’d like it..”_

 

Vera whimpers and raises her hips, driving them down harder. Manically chasing the heels of a little death.

 

The scene changes once again.

 

_Palms flat on the Governor’s desk, Vera grunts and jerks with every thrust of the powerful hips currently slamming into her own. Draped across her back, Joan uses her weight to keep Vera penned as she drills into her from behind like a bitch in heat._

 

_Faux-cock pumping, harsh breath blanching her ear and hands gripping harshly at sides. Vera’s not simply being fucked. She’s being owned._

_“You like this, don’t you, Vera?” Comes a taunting purr. “Being taken like an animal.”_

 

_“Ye-yes, Gov’na.” Vera hitches out between breaths._

 

_A low possessive growl and coral lips drop open in a silent scream when  Joan pushes her face down, opening Vera up more for an even deeper angle of penetration. The pace picks up until it’s borderline painful._

 

_The sounds of their coupling become increasingly loud, wet and filthy. It's delicious._

 

Vera’s hand is a blur of movement. In and out. In and out. She thrusts and curls. Deep inside, she feels a telltale tightening in her lower abdomen.

 

_“That’s it, Vera. Come for me.” Teeth sink into the back of her neck, Joan slams into her. Once. Twice. Three times._

 

Back arching off the mattress and slick walls pulsating rhythmically around her fingers, Vera nearly screams as a powerful climax rips through her body.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to drop me a prompt. I'm not afraid to do crack pairings in fact I love them so don't be afraid to ask.


End file.
